


Bruises That Blossom

by fullscore



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Time trouble, Weird Emotional Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullscore/pseuds/fullscore
Summary: “As expected, boy is undeniably obstinate, despite all I've done for him."





	Bruises That Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> i reread time trouble and i realized eun/add had a lot of potential and i joked about writing a fic where add gets choked out but then it actually happened and now we're here 
> 
> have fun! enjoy horny fic with weird power dynamics 
> 
> ps: add bottoms

“As expected, boy is undeniably obstinate, despite all I've done for him." Eun has a grin on Ara's mouth and Add feels his eyes lower into a glare. Her hands stroke his chin, lifting it up with a delicate sweetness that made Add nauseous. "Don't you think I deserve a reward for being so kind despite boy's rude words? And doesn't boy think there's an apt punishment in store for him?"

"Oh, _ please_," Add hisses, not faltering. He doesn't move back out of her grip--not because he doesn't want to. In this close proximity, he couldn't escape even by warping. "Spare me. Really. It's a waste of time."

Eun giggles. "Time is an infinite resource for those with no sense of care for the laws of the world." Her hands trace down his neck and her eyes narrow into an expression Add can't decipher. He bites back a gasp. She catches it, despite his attempt to hide his reaction. "Boy doesn't remember that I know far more about him than he does." As if she's bragging, she lightly runs her fingers down his skin and this time he can't hold back a shutter.

"Get your hands off of me."

"Boy didn't refer to them as paws, this time? I suppose that's an improvement." Eun leans in like she's going to kiss him and Add feels his ears burn but she doesn't. Her hands wrap around his throat and squeeze. 

Add chokes. Her grip is tight, it's _ seriously _ too tight--he can't breathe. He tries to pull her hands off his throat but she's overpowering him. Eun had more strength than most humans, or even demons. Add wasn't physically strong--if anything, he was weak. He couldn't get her off. He feels tears burn in his eyes. They make eye contact and there's something gleaming, hidden in her expression.

Eun lets go and Add collapses, coughing and choking. He falls directly into her arms and looks up at her, hoping his glare was as sharp as he wanted it to be. "Boy looks awfully cute like that. But his scary expression can't hide the truth from me." She tugs his jacket off his shoulders, kissing the exposed skin of his collar bone. "I know what boy likes, after all."

Add bites his lip, but he can't fight the way his hands curl around her shoulders when she bites down. A moan slips out of his mouth and Eun strokes his cheek. "I really despise you, deceitful fox."

"Ah, my heart aches." Eun's voice is soaked with sarcasm and she tugs at the choker he wears around his neck. "Boy's neck is awfully sensitive, isn't it?"

He wants to pull away but he's still dizzy. "Don't touch me." Having his neck touched, his choker tugged--it activated a part of his brain that made him want to be obedient, despite everything. He stifles it down. 

"Then stop me." Eun replies, and Add's shell shocked. She lifts both of her hands away from him, up in the air. Her tails twitch. "Well? Why isn't boy doing anything? Get up. Leave. Even if boy can't walk he can fly away."

Add clicks his tongue. It's because he's still dizzy from the lack of air. He pulls her in closer and smashes their lips together with more force than necessary. Eun's tongue explores the inside of his mouth and he resists the urge to bite it off. 

"Be more careful with Ara's body." Eun warns him, fiddling with strands of Add's silvery hair. 

He rolls his eyes. "Aren't you the one doing nefarious things with her body right now?"

She doesn't respond, instead Eun leans in, nibbling down on Add's shoulder. He doesn't hold back his moan this time. Instead, he squeezes his eyes shut as waves of pleasure course through his body. Really. Being bitten felt too good.

"One can't help what they like, after all." The Spirit replies, like she's read his mind. Eun seems almost gleeful as she dots kisses over Add's exposed skin. She leaves behind an equal amounts of kisses and bruises. Add spares a thought about how to scold her later for this, but leaves it up to his future self. He had more important things to focus on right now, after all. How he'd hide all of this was a topic he could brood over later.

Like how Eun's hands were snaking around his neck again. He takes a shaky breath and nods his head, leaning closer into her embrace. The spirit presses a kiss to his cheek as her grip tightens. Add can't breathe again.

His nails dig into her arms as he feels his body rapidly protest. The human body tried desperately to survive, no matter the situation. But it's okay. She wouldn't let him die. If there was a real threat to his life, Eun would surely stop.

He doesn't want to admit the trust he feels so he focuses instead on the look in her eyes, the grin on her face. 

The second Eun lets go she presses their lips together, kissing Add deeply and fiercely, giving him no room whatsoever to breathe. He smacks his hand against her back as he tries to breathe through his nose, trying to warn her that he was approaching his limit. After all, his vision is slowly fading.

Eun pulls away.

Add desperately catches his breath, feeling a swirling need in his stomach. He breathes out an embarrassing whine but his hands feel too heavy to cover his mouth to stifle the noise. Despite his shame, he pulls on the fabric of her shirt desperately. 

"Boy had quite a reaction, despite his initial protests." She kisses his cheek affectionately. 

He wants to elbow her but restrains. "Who's fault is that?" His breathing is still heavy and he's speaking sharply but he's not going to deny how much he ached for more. He couldn't deny if even if he wanted to.

Eun tucks Add's hair behind his ears. "Boy says 'fault' as if it's something negative. But boy's having such a positive reaction?" She gestures to his hard on and he flinches, embarrassed. "But the part of boy that's shameful is adorable, too."

"Shut up already and just--" Add stops his sentence in his tracks as memories from times he'd forgotten swirl up in his head. Eun's fingers inside of him, her teeth at his neck, her hands at his neck and lips on his as she coos in his ear, asking if he wants it harder, or if he wants something bigger inside of him, fucking him, driving him absolutely insane with arousal.

"'Just' what?" Eun's so obviously amused and Add really, _ really _wants to deal some physical damage if only it would get that smirk off her lips. "If boy wants something so bad he should clearly say it."

"You're one to talk!" He snaps, thinking of all the times she'd strung him along or lied to him, despite her knowledge of how his actions would end. 

She tugs at his choker again and Add feels arousal shock him like electricity from an exposed wire. "Our reasons for our actions are incredibly different, are they not? Boy is rather stubborn. He'll give up if there's anything less than a 60% chance of victory. Boy keeps his mouth shut in this situation because he's shy. No matter what angle you're viewing it from, these things can't be compared."

"From my angle it's the same."

Eun smiles. "If that's the case, I assume since boy isn't saying anything, the thoughts in his head must be unimportant. I can leave boy here, like this, even though all he'll do is sit and stare at the wall, desperate with need but too embarrassed to--"

"I got it!" Add yells, raising his hand. "I got it so stop talking." His cheeks burn. She's right, after all. His outward personality and appearance might be outlandish but on the inside he was shy. 

She giggles. "If that's the case, surely boy understands there's something he needs to say to me?"

Pointedly avoiding eye contact, Add mutters something under his breath. 

"Hmm~?" Eun coos, tilting his chin up so their eyes meet. "I couldn't hear boy properly. Speak up."

"I _ said,_" Add repeats, out of patience. "That I'd _ let _ you do whatever you wanted to me." 

She shakes her head. "That's not what I want to hear. Surely boy knows better than that?" Eun's fingers slip under his choker and brush lightly against the scar that's hidden underneath. She has a knowing look in her eyes.

Add swallows his spit and looks away. "I--well, it's--" His cheeks feel like they're on fire. Eun runs her fingers through his hair and he melts in her arms. "Please…" He whispers, quietly.

Eun kisses the top of his head. "Boy's obviously trying his best so I'll let him off just this once, but he should know that next time I expect him to ask properly."

Add silently nods.

With gentle fingers she pulls off his shirt, discarding it on the floor. Add wraps his arms around his torso, self conscious. 

"Boy is rather cute when he's bashful." Eun strokes his cheek with her hand, and drags it down to brush across the bruises on his neck, chest, and collarbone. "And boy looks especially cute when he's marked up like this."

He wants to tell her to shut up and get to it already but he can't deny the little flutter in his chest when Eun praises him like this. She gestures for him to take off the rest of his clothes and obediently, he does.

They're on Add's bed now. A chair is tucked under the door handle, preventing any unwanted visitors, especially during a moment like this. Eun might be a wily, mischievous fox but she wouldn't do anything too dangerous. Probably. She hums lightly, spreading his legs. His eyes dart to the corner of the room, too embarrassed to watch. "Ahh. Boy really is too cute like this."

His eyebrows furrow and he fidgets, feeling vulnerable underneath her watchful gaze. He glances at his eye patch, sitting on the table next to his bed. "Why do you keep saying that? That you think I'm cute."

"There's nothing wrong with finding something or someone cute. Just because boy has trouble being honest doesn't mean everyone else does." 

Add flinches at her words, frowning. "I'm plenty honest."

Eun stares deadpan at him, before bursting into laughter. "I've lived quite some time," she manages, between laughs. "But never in all my years have I heard a joke quite as amusing as that."

"I was being serious." Add crosses his arms around his chest and Eun runs her fingers down his legs, watching as he shudders.

"If boy is so serious then he'll answer this question truthfully." Eun dips the tips of her fingers in the liquid gel Add keeps tucked away in his bedside drawer. It slides down her fingers and he's mesmerized by the way it drips. All he can do is imagine those fingers inside of him. "Tell me, does boy want to get fucked by me?"

His lips part and words come out before he could stop them. "Yes."

Eun circles her fingers around Add's hole, teasing him, watching as his expression changes. "'Yes' what? I need specifics. I'm only a deceitful, idiotic fox."

He never _ said _ she was an idiot but he thought it, so he doesn't correct her. Instead, Add grinds against her fingers, trying to get them inside but Eun draws her hand away before he can. "Y-you know exactly what! There's no point in me saying it, it's just a waste of time!"

"But time is our unlimited resource. Saying that there's no point doesn't hold any merit. Besides, perhaps there's a misunderstanding between boy and I, in regards to his wishes. That'd be a tragic mishap, wouldn't it? I'd like to give boy exactly what he wants with zero mistakes. Boy is rather picky."

Add doesn't have an argument, but there really wasn't any room for misunderstanding. There wasn't a need for clarification but Eun's still teasing him and he's starting to have trouble breathing because he wants--no, _ needs _ this so badly. He didn't want to delay it a moment longer and he knows that damn fox well enough to know she'd delay it forever if she could.

"Eun," Add starts, hearing his voice as it wavers shamefully, desperate and needy. "Fuck me. Please."

"Boy asked in such an earnest way. How could I possibly refuse?"

_ Easily, _ he thinks, but doesn't say.

All thoughts disappear from his mind in a flash as Eun starts with two fingers. It doesn't burn or hurt in any way. Add's body doesn't protest, its clearly used to the intrusion. But his brain is trying desperately to catch up, to process the feeling he's clearly forgotten.

Eun scissors her fingers inside of him and Add _ whines_, voice caught in his throat. Eun looks up at him, smiles, and speeds up.

Add can feel her inside of him, feel the way she curled the ends of her fingers and twisted inside of him. He couldn't figure out how she made it feel this good but his brain is too busy to think about it further. She increases the speed again and Add's high pitched moans fill the room. With her free hand, she covers his mouth. 

"Does boy want to get caught?"

He vigorously shakes his head but Eun adds a third finger and again, he can't hold back his voice. 

Everyone else was just down the hall. It was nighttime so they were all likely to be asleep but worry still tugged at his brain. And yet, he couldn't hold back his moans. Add felt shameless.

Eun slows down her pace and, frustrated, Add fucks himself against her fingers. She watches with a happy look in her eyes, listening to him as he writhed. His noises are muffled by her hand over his mouth but Eun pokes Add's lips with her fingers. He gets the hint and opens his mouth.

She plunges her fingers in his mouth. He looks confused but doesn't complain, especially when she starts to get slightly rougher. Eun fucks his mouth and ass with the same speed and force. Add's legs are twitching and his moans are louder and erratic. He tries to cry out her name but all that comes out his spit on Ara's fingers and down Add's chin. Eun seems satisfied with this.

She glances down at his cock. "Boy hasn't touched himself yet? Indeed, it's a surprising fact--"

He cuts her off. "Shut up, Eun." Add has his teeth gritted as he glares at no one or nothing in particular. She presses up against something inside of him and suddenly there's fire in his veins and he cries out. Tears drip out of his cheeks as Eun fucks him harder and harder. She was incredibly talented with her fingers, to say the least. Fuck, it felt so good. "Ah, fuck, Eun, harder--" He moans around her fingers, voice slightly muffled as spit trails down his chin.

“Isn’t boy forgetting to say something to me?”

Add wants to bite down on her fingers but he doesn’t. His voice was muffled anyways. Again, like she's read his mind, Eun pulls her fingers out of his mouth, wiping them on the bed. "Please." It's a little bit sarcastic but Eun doesn't seem to mind.

Her grin is sweet like honey, so sweet Add feels almost nauseous. It's three fingers now and Add really, _ really _can't hold the noises that spill from his mouth. Tears are slipping down his cheeks. Eun giggles, kissing his eyelids. She swipes her tongue across his cheeks, lapping up the tears. 

"You're a fox after all." Add chokes out, and Eun's many tails flick in the air and he feels _ something _akin to fear, no--not fear. Anticipation. She knows exactly how to move her fingers inside of him in a way that made Add crumble to pieces with her touch and he's bucking his hips up, crying out mixes of curses and her name. 

"Boy's going to wake up the whole city at this rate, isn't he? Does boy want to be caught like this so badly?" Eun's voice is teasing and dripping, but despite her words she doesn't slow down. 

"You're the one--" Add grips the pillow beneath him with his hands, arms and legs trembling violently. Electricity's in his veins and there's a storm swirling in his stomach. "A-ah--fuck, Eun, please--I'm gonna come--"

Their lips connect again, violently. Add's eyes squeeze shut as Eun swallows all of his moans. She devours them whole, taking in everything without letting a single sound come out. The only noise was the sound of her fingers thrusting rapidly and the wet sounds of their tongues pressing against one another's, saliva mixing with saliva.

"Good boy." Eun praises. "Boy is doing a wonderful job. He should be proud. I am, too."

Add tips over the edge but not before she slides her free hand around his throat again and he's coming, violently, cum spurting out on his stomach. He'd cry out of he could but his voice is caught in Eun's hands. She pulls her fingers out and wraps both hands around his neck, squeezing tighter, tighter, tighter, and Add's orgasm still hasn't stopped.

His vision is black at the edges. All he can feel is pleasure and even though he swears his eyes are closed Eun's satisfied reflection stays in front of his eyes. The curtains on his consciousness fall.

"Rest well." Eun says, releasing her hands, kissing his forehead.

* * *

When Add wakes up the first thing his brain registers is the ache in his throat. The second thing is the presence next to him. His vision is too blurry to properly make out the figure by his side. Add reaches out, without thinking.

"Mr. Add, are you awake?" Ara's voice asks, and Add's brain finally catches up. That's right. Eun and him were--

His brain was working but his body wasn't. His hips hurt. Where was he? Still his bedroom. They hadn't moved, but the chair Eun had tucked under the doorway had moved. Add guesses it's what Ara was sitting in. He tries to open his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a hoarse whisper.

Ara looks flustered and looks around, eventually handing a full glass of water to Add. "Ah, no, I ought to sit Mr. Add up first!"

_ Just because I can't reply doesn't mean I can't hear you_, he wants to say, but his voice doesn't cooperate. When he sits up the blanket that covered him pools at his waist. Ara helps him drink several large sips of water, and then puts the glass back on the table near his bed. 

Add rubs his temples, and then checks his throat with his hands. It didn't feel any different. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ara sneaking a glance at him. Her cheeks seem rather red.

Come to think of it, how did Ara feel about this? Did she know? Wait, did he just have sex with Eun or Ara? Eun was in control of Ara's body, so it was Eun's consciousness, not Ara's, but it was Ara's body--

He clutches at his head. This was too complicated. The train of thought could be saved for later. He didn't particularly want to think about this anyways.

When Add sees his clothes folded at the end of the bed he understands Ara's flustered expression and pulls the blanket up, feeling his cheeks burn. He wasn't wearing clothes right now. Not even his choker or eyepatch. Self conscious, he covers his eye with his hand and draws his knees in close.

"Does it hurt anywhere, Mr. Add?" Ara asks, with a concerned expression on her face. 

His cheeks burn violently. Yes, but in places he'd rather not mention. Eun was rough. His body ached like he'd been running nonstop for weeks and there were bruises on his body. The ones decorating his upper half were one thing. The few dotting his thighs were another. But the finger shaped bruises on his throat were a whole different matter entirely. Add clears his throat. "It's obvious without asking." He mutters under his breath. "That damn fox was too rough." 

"That reminds me!" Ara says, suddenly. She procures a black piece of fabric, looking proud. "She said Mr. Add might need something like this! So I went and got it. Don't worry! No one came in here while I was gone. I made sure to keep the chair up!"

She sounds gleeful and Add really doesn't want to know how she got in if the door was barricaded. 

"That fox told you that?" He asks, taking the fabric from her. It unfurls in his hands. It's just a plain black turtleneck. "Ah."

To cover up the markings she'd left. How thoughtful.

"Hm," Add hums. "Are you sure it was her that suggested it?" He hopes she's still awake inside of Ara's subconscious. A little passive aggression was surely well deserved. 

"Yes! There's no mistake. Lady Eun said it was for Mr. Add's sake, after all!" Ara beams at him, so transparent in her intentions and kindness that it's blinding. "But it is my shirt. I don't wear it often, but hopefully it'll fit you, Mr. Add!" 

"Won't my wearing your shirt cause misunderstandings?" He stares at it. Admittedly, they were similar in size but Add was undeniably smaller. Ara had muscle, he didn't. "Well, even I initially didn't recognize this shirt as yours. As long as no one figures out who it belong to it's probably fine. And it's not like I have much choice." He grumble, thinking to himself.

But it _ was _thoughtful. There's no way he could let himself be seen in his normal clothes. The neckline of his shirt went down too far. It showed way too much. Add traces his fingers across his neck. 

And Eun painting his body in bruises without restraint did him no favors when it came to hiding them. There were too many, and what they were was incredibly obvious even to people who didn't know their exact meaning. 

Ara's hands reach out, touching his neck. Add finds himself mesmerized by her movements. He's particularly entranced by her fingers, the ones that were inside of him--in his mouth, in his ass--not too long ago. Faint arousal dances around in his chest.

Ara's slim fingers graze against the scar circling his neck and he jolts away. Guilt flitters across her face. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just…" She pauses to consider her next words and Add feels very momentarily impressed. "Mr. Add's been through many painful experiences as well, right?"

He doesn't respond, but when Ara reaches out to cup his cheeks in her hands he doesn't resist. He doesn't even find himself wanting to resist. They're warm and comfortable. He finds himself leaning against her, eyes fluttering shut.

Is she checking his temperature? How silly. It's not as if he's sick or anything.

"Mr. Add? If you're tired you should lay back down."

In response, he mumbles an incoherent, affirmative hum. Add lets Ara lean him back, setting his head gently on the pillow. 

He's asleep almost instantly and Ara takes the moment to examine him.

Add's hair was mussed up. His silvery locks were always in slight disarray but right now it was incredibly messy. His eyes are closed and his cheek is pressed up against the pillow. Ara pokes his face, watching as her fingers sink into his skin. Despite his stone-like expression, his cheeks were soft like marshmallows.

Circling his neck was a dark pink scar. Ara wonders if that's why he kept a slice of skin on his neck hidden. Was he trying to hide the scar beneath there?

It's hard for Ara to understand. The way of the Haan dictated that scars were a sign of survival. They weren't something to be ashamed of, or hidden. She thinks to her elder brother, images of their home burning to ash. 

For those who had suffered hardship, life could be much more of a curse than a blessing. Survival could be something painful, each day a sense of agony that only grows stronger with each passing day.

But the scar wasn't all that was visible. There were bruises in the shape of Ara's hands on his neck. Along with those bruises, there were more trailing down his neck, collarbone, and chest. Purple was a suiting color for Add and even bruises could be used as testimony for this fact. She hovers her hands over the finger shaped bruises on his neck. An exact match.

Ara sighs, but doesn't speak a word. She simply silently strokes Add's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> (looks at my prefic notes) (looks at my postfic notes) (makes eye contact with you) add bottoms
> 
> anyways maybe i'll write more of eun/add. seeing as i implied they'd had sex before. my own writing enables me. her being aware of add's tragic backstory but him not remembering telling her is a very interesting dynamic to write. 
> 
> (holding this ship in my hands) i just think they're neat
> 
> god, i should really also write a sequel (prequel? time shenanigans) about what ara thinks of all of this. i kept the ara/add tag because technically it. is ara/add, especially the end scene where she tenderly strokes his hair
> 
> welp, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
